Angwyn
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Era un secreto a voces. Si Arthur pensaba que ocultaba la identidad del padre de su bebé, vaya que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. 100% YAOI. Mpreg.


_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias** : Incest, Mpreg, Personajes OC, Tabús._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** \- La advertencia del Mpreg no indica necesariamente presencia de Omegaverse._

 _¡Hola a todos! Aishiteru-sama al habla. Es bastante nostálgico volver a esta sección luego de tanto tiempo, pero estoy muy feliz de regresar con esta pequeña historia que, al fin, pude escribir. Soy fan del Mpreg pero es la primera vez que puedo incluirlo con mi pareja favorita de Hetalia~, lo que no indica Omegaverse. Es un tema que se ha vuelto muy popular pero no es el único para que un hombre quede embarazado, por lo mismo no daré explicaciones detalladas de cómo y cuándo se desarrolló el embarazo masculino. Arriba los donceles~_

 _Muchas gracias por todo. Espero les guste._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Angwyn"**_

* * *

Si había que… describir aquella situación en una sola palabra… probablemente sería _incómoda._

 _Muy, muy incómoda._

Aunque… para ser honestos, muchos otros adjetivos podrían adjudicársele, y aun así, no alcanzarían para hacer justicia a lo que presenciaban.

Algo como aquello… sinceramente era _inconcebible._

Sin embargo, serían unos jodidos hipócritas si se atrevían a emitir la más mínima crítica, después de todo, muchas Naciones se formaron de aquel tabú, ¿no?

 _El incesto._

Las miradas nuevamente acudían al mismo sitio, a la misma persona que despertó la controversia desde el momento que llegó.

Lo que debió original júbilo y esperanza, trajo a la discusión un tema que olvidaron e ignoraron por siglos, ¿acaso no era propio de una civilización decente señalar tabús en nombre de la moralidad? Ya no era los viejos tiempos en que un puñado de seres se reproducían entre sí para originar los linajes; ya no era el tiempo de los imperios y los reyes que justificaban tal corrupción en nombre de la pureza de sangre.

Se suponía que estaban en el siglo XXI, pasando por guerras y crisis que superaron más o menos bien, con conflictos y desacuerdos en trance pero con cierta gama de valores intactos, ¿verdad?

 _Pues aparentemente, Inglaterra no._

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Nadie se atrevía a preguntar, sería absolutamente inapropiado y hasta morboso, pero él… parecía tan tranquilo, tan feliz…

Tenía razón para estarlo, si es que olvidaban el origen.

N-No, eso sería imposible, nadie podría ignorarlo sobre todo cuando era tan… obviamente cínico.

En verdad que admiraban a Japón, quien siendo el primero que vio a Arthur luego de un año que no asistía a las juntas, permanecía calmado en su discurso, aunque pálido.

Ninguno se cuestión hasta entonces su ausencia, no era extraño que existieran periodos más o menos largos que no se encontraran. Además, Inglaterra contaba con 3 hermanos que lo ayudaban en las tareas de Reino Unido, tomando en cuenta que Irlanda llevaba la administración de su país con total independencia.

No les pareció inusual que Gales lo sustituyera, porque sin lugar a dudas, era el más competente de los 5 hermanos, hablando en términos de administración y diplomacia.

 _Gales_ … sin duda fue quien más los sorprendió, nunca hubiesen imaginado que él…

De pronto, la presentación fue interrumpida por un leve pero audible llanto.

No era de Estados Unidos, Alemania o Italia, como ocurría frecuentemente; ni siquiera de los Bálticos o de Rusia, aterrado por la presencia de Bielorrusia.

Este llanto… era el de un bebé.

El bebé que Arthur había llevado en aquella carriola de tono verde césped, con cuadritos blancos y dibujitos de dragoncitos alegres

Un bebé de Inglaterra y de…

— Ya, ya — vieron cómo… lo sacaba y lo abrazaba con mucho afecto contra su pecho — Todo está bien, aquí estoy, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

El pequeño estaba vestido con un adorable trajecito de dragón rojo, y tomando en cuenta la carriola, no tuvieron que cuestionarse la forma del peluche con el que dormía.

Era como si lo hiciese más obvio.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! — se dio cuenta de la interrupción hasta que su bebé volvió a dormitar — ¡Por favor, continúen! No pasará de nuevo.

Japón volvió a hablar pero el ambiente se llenaba de muchas emociones.

Había tanta novedad como incomodidad…

En primer lugar, era muy inusual que los países tuvieran descendientes directos ya que eso significaba una Nación nueva, un nuevo territorio, una nueva incursión… después, claro que era motivo de alegría ya que una pequeña vida se les unía… pero la intolerancia comenzaba ahí mismo, pues esa dulce existencia se originó con uno de los grandes tabús de la sociedad.

Era un secreto a voces el que recorría la sala.

Si Arthur pensaba que ocultaba la identidad del padre de su bebé, vaya que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. O quizá no buscaba ser discreto, lo que casi se convertía en insulto.

Pero nadie diría nada, estaban demasiado agobiados como para reprocharle su crimen.

Todos estaban emparentados de alguna forma, no había país en el mundo que no estuviera ligado a otro tanto en sangre como en cultura, sin embargo, hasta la fecha el único lazo que debía conservarse como tal, era el de hermanos: Alemania con Prusia, Italia y Romano, Estados Unidos y Canadá…

No obstante, tampoco eran tan crédulos como para creer que NADA había pasado NUNCA entre ellos. Era entonces que confiaban en su discreción, su pudor, en el suficiente remordimiento moral como para que dichas relaciones permanecieran en las sombras. La última tolerancia era que, al menos, guardaran apariencias.

No todos eran tan liberales como pretendían ser.

Eran más parecidos a los humanos de lo que les gustaba admitir.

 _Arthur rompió con todo eso._

— Gracias, Japón, tu presentación fue muy clara y nos ayudará a definir los tratados comerciales en Asia — Alemania logró hablar con suficiente normalidad, aunque evitando mirar sus rostros con atención — Eso es todo por hoy. Para la próxima reunión, los países de Europa Oriental deben presentar sus reportes para las exportaciones.

Al fin terminó, podían irse. Exhalaron de alivio y se apresuraron a reunir sus papeles para retirarse…

Quizá hablaron demasiado rápido.

— Antes de eso — escucharon a… Arthur, quien se levantó de su lugar — Quisiera decir algo, así que les agradecería que permanecieran en su sitio unos minutos más.

Ni siquiera Estados Unidos emitió objeción ni una típica carcajada; Francia no se burló ni presumió alguna de sus incontables citas.

Todos tenían morbosa curiosidad, no podían evitarlo, sobre todo porque el parecido de ese bebé con Gales era innegable.

El pequeño tenía el cabello cobrizo claro, la piel apiñonada; los dragones hacían alusión a su bandera, ¡y Dios! Sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de él a pesar de que las cejas y el color de sus ojos eran como los de Arthur.

Era el resultado del incesto, el bebé de dos hermanos que se unieron en todas las formas posibles.

Nunca lo vieron venir…

La indignación y la incomodidad eran más notables, pero ninguno decía nada. Sería hipócrita de su parte comenzar con discursos de una moral que nadie respetaba realmente.

— Como todos ustedes habrán notado, hoy traje conmigo a una personita muy especial — lo decía con orgullo, había que darle crédito por eso — Sé que en este recinto se tratan asuntos de orden mundial, así que quise presentárselos de manera oficial — carraspeó y dejó ver al pequeño que ya estaba despierto — Él es Angwyn Kirkland, hijo de Glen Kirkland y mío, representantes de Gales e Inglaterra respectivamente.

Ahí estaba.

La confirmación los hizo tensarse y contrariarse.

Vaya que requería de cinismo y valor para confesar aquello sin ninguna vacilación.

— Una nueva Nación siempre representa preocupación, pero no deben temer ya que él ocupará un territorio entre Gales e Inglaterra. Estará bajo la protección de Reino Unido, y cuando crezca planeamos que siga así. Nuestros tratados con el resto de Europa no presentarán cambios por su causa, por lo que Reino Unido, y en especial Gales e Inglaterra, esperamos que todo continúe como hasta ahora.

Había… tanto que preguntar. Ninguno lo hizo.

— Soy consciente de que esto representa una ofensa moral… sin embargo, tanto Glen como yo no tenemos remordimiento alguno — lo vieron abrazar más a su bebé — Nos abstendremos de brindar explicaciones y esperamos que ninguno las exija, algo muy difícil tomando en cuenta que se los presenté, pero debía hacerlo ya que él forma parte del mundo ahora — la sonrisa que formó al mirar a su pequeño fue… conmovedora. Quizá por ello nadie le llevó la contraria — Reino Unido… Glen y yo estamos muy felices por todo esto.

…

…

— Eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo.

Observaron cómo dejaba al bebé en la carriola, cómo lo arropaba para salir por la puerta principal a paso firme, sin mirar atrás.

Varios se levantaron para mirar por la ventana, y entonces se encontraron con la escena de una familia: Gales esperaba recargado en un auto negro lustrado, usando un traje color azul marino que enmarcaba su figura y sus rasgos; lucía serio, casi inexpresivo, pero al ver que se acercaba Arthur y su hijo, acortó la distancia para abrazarlo.

Nunca sabrían si se dijeron algo, pero Glen sacó gentilmente al bebé de la carriola y lo abrazó, lo llenó de besos, incluso tomó un peluche de dragón dentro del vehículo para moverlo amigablemente frente al alegre bebé.

 _Eran una familia._

Aun con el tabú infringido, la imagen era de una pequeña… y feliz familia.

Vaya que ambos les escupieron en la cara.

…

Nadie dijo nada.

Todos tomaron sus notas, sus portafolios, y salieron en silencio, aunque algunos charlaban sin mencionar lo sucedido.

Estaba implícito que ninguno comentaría el asunto en voz alta, no si no era necesario.

Aunque… cuando estuvieran a solas, a punto de dormir, almorzando en un café, caminando por la ciudad, leyendo algo… lo recordarían… repetirían la escena una y otra vez, como una película grabada en su memoria.

Y entonces se harían muchas preguntas. Probablemente ninguna la emitirían honestamente, pero cuestionarían mucho, para bien o para mal.

Tal vez los envidiarían, tal vez no. Quizá los maldecirían, quizá no.

Pero no podrían negar nunca el significado de la imagen de aquella familia.

Al final de todo, amor era amor.


End file.
